(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a mask for forming wood grain patterns. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating a mask in which the mask is processed to effectively shape elaborate patterns, logos or the like on a stereoscopic object so as to express images with natural and beautiful textures and colors on the surface of the stereoscopic object to thereby remarkably shorten the production time of the mask, and elaborate and natural patterns such as wood grains are shaped on the stereoscopic object at low cost.
(b) Background Art
Conventionally, various process methods have been performed to form patterns on a plastic plate, an iron plate, an aluminum plate, stainless steel plate and the like.
For example, such process methods are largely classified into a method in which printing is performed on a film and a transfer process using water is performed, an injection method in which printing is performed on a film sheet to shape a pattern on the film sheet, a method in which after printing has been performed on a film sheet and an adhesive has been coated on the film sheet, the adhesive-coated film sheet is attached to a product, and a method in which an ink is floated on water to form a pattern.
These methods entail problems in that the cost is increased due to the import of transfer films, a lot of facilities, environmental pollutions, occurrence of defectives, etc., making mass-production difficult.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 7, a method of shaping a pattern on a conventional product is problematic in that since its entire process is carried out manually, high labor cost and lots of processes are additionally required.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in that art.